The Breeding Center Secret
Plot Ash, Misty, Brock, and Todd are taking a break in the middle of a city when they see a commercial for a Pokémon breeding center. Thinking it might be an interesting place to visit, they head off to locate it. Misty decides to drop off her Psyduck at the breeding center in order to get its eyes fixed. Ash believes that Misty is planning on leaving the Pokémon at the center, but she tells him that no matter how annoying it is, she will keep it. After leaving the breeding center, Todd notices a sign in a restaurant, advertising an all-you-can-eat meal for free. He believes that there is a catch, but the group heads in regardless. The owner tells the group that he will give them a free meal if they can guess and show him his favorite Pokémon. Everyone releases all of their Pokémon, except Ash's Charizard, but the owner says that none of them are his favorite. He then pulls out a picture of a Psyduck. Shocked, Misty asks him if the restaurant will still be open later in the evening. The owner informs her that he will be, and the group heads back to the breeding center to retrieve Psyduck, only to find it closed. Todd tells her they could wait until tomorrow, but Misty angrily tells him she wants to get Psyduck then and there. Snooping around the rear, they find a backdoor. Misty furiously knocks, though she soon notices the door is unlocked, and the group walks inside. They round a corner and enter a darkroom. Brock shines his spotlight, and he and the others are shocked to discover all the Pokémon in cages. Misty locates her Psyduck and is initially thrilled to see its eyes have been lifted to give it a more intelligent look. However, Brock points out that tape is holding Psyduck's eyes in position, and Misty quickly peels it off. The group also finds a conveyor belt leading into another room. Ash and his friends overhear Butch and Cassidy, who are in the other room, revealing their scheme and deciding which Pokémon to give to Giovanni. Todd takes pictures of the fake breeding center and the cages as evidence, but Butch and Cassidy see the flash. Ash and the others hide as when Butch comes to investigate. Pikachu uses an electric attack from inside one of the cages, making Butch think that the flash they saw was from Pikachu's electric attack. Then, Jessie, James, and Meowth arrive to steal the Pokémon, unaware that Giovanni did not inform them that the breeding center was being run by Butch and Cassidy, fearing they might screw it up. Ash confronts and scares Team Rocket as James attempts to pick one of the cage's locks. They request Team Rocket's assistance in freeing the Pokémon, but they mistakenly believe that they are also trying to steal the Pokémon. However, Butch and Cassidy catch them, and Jessie recognizes Cassidy, though James doesn't. Butch and Cassidy promptly recite their motto with Cassidy's Raticate. As the two Team Rocket teams engage in a heated argument, Ash attempts to leave, though he doesn't escape Cassidy's line of sight. James goes to pick up his Weepinbell, only to discover that it has evolved into a Victreebel. He is excited and his Pokémon latches on to his head as they try to make their escape. However, Butch and Cassidy trap Ash, Brock, Todd, Jessie, James, Meowth, and Victreebel in cages, leaving only Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi, who flee. They then take Todd's camera and frame him, Ash, Brock, Jessie, James, Meowth, and Victreebel as burglars, persuading Officer Jenny to arrest them all. The next day, Misty returns to the breeding center in disguise and asks Cassidy to retrieve her Psyduck for an emergency. Cassidy accepts the request and heads to the backroom, while Pikachu sneaks around and picks up the camera. While Misty waits, Cassidy returns and admits that Psyduck hasn't improved since it first entered the breeding center. Just then, Pikachu returns with the camera in hand and they quickly flee, leaving Cassidy confused. Misty confronts Officer Jenny and shows her Todd's pictures, exonerating him, Ash, and Brock. As for Team Rocket, Misty refuses to clear them of any wrongdoing and they remain in jail. Ash, his friends, and Officer Jenny confront Butch and Cassidy. A battle ensues, during which Pikachu defeats Raticate with a Thunderbolt. Ash's Bulbasaur captures Butch and Cassidy with its Vine Whip, and they are quickly hauled off to jail. Brock thanks Todd for his pictures and Jenny states that she will help return the Pokémon to their rightful owners. As thanks for their assistance, she escorts the group to the buffet restaurant. Later on, Ash and his friends reach a fork in the road. Ash, Misty, and Brock go onward to Cinnabar Island; while Todd decides to go the other way so he can take some more pictures at a mountain range. As Ash, Misty, and Brock walk along the road, Jessie, James, and Meowth are revealed have escaped their cell and are now digging a tunnel underneath them. Major Events * Ash and his friends encounter Butch and Cassidy, two other members of Team Rocket, for the first time. * James is revealed to have caught a Weepinbell that has now evolved into a Victreebel. * Todd Snap leaves the group. Category:NegimaLover